Shōten
Shōten (昇天) is a criminal organization that mysteriously surfaced in the darkness and showed itself into the world shortly after the Plague Event Arc. Created and formed by an unknown leader, the group worked secretly in the shadows to gain funds for their plans, and as to also gather information for future purposes. Due to the creator's existence being a mystery to the majority of the world, the group's overall purpose is unknown. Despite its origins being a vast mystery, the group wasn't completely faded within the shadows, as they made several notable hazards within the Human World before the Plague Event Arc. These events usually involved Gurume members having to stop the plans from making any significant damage to the area they invaded. After Shōten's true debut, it became more well known around both the Human and Gourmet Worlds, even holding the same amount of infamy as Rengoku, a strong and influential group in its own right. Its previous Base of Operations were located somewhere within the Human World. However, after the Plague Event Arc, Shōten moved its Base of Operations somewhere in the Gourmet World, believing that area was best suited for their ideals. A notable fact to consider, however, is that Shōten has some relation with Rengoku, most notably its leader, Suna. However, it can be expressed without a doubt that the two groups have no interest in working together, and have butted heads several times in the past. Hierarchy Shōten, like a vast amount of other organizations, has a system to express who is superior to another rank. Despite being a powerful and influential organization, Shōten doesn't worry too much about "living" members, as Kakki is more than capable of creating soldiers that would make up the majority of Shōten's army. The group is ruled overall by the Creator and Overseers, holding the same amount of power, giving the organization 6 different leaders. They each decide the actions that need to be done within the organization without caring for the input of lower-ranking members. Due to the organization having a strict policy of containing power and intelligence, referring to the members, ranking up within the group is a difficult task. This provides a safety blanket for the secrets hidden by the Overseers, having to worry very little to decide who is worthy of receiving specific amounts of information. The majority of the members of the group blindly follow an appointed Overseer, knowing very little about their own purpose within the group and how they are beneficial to the group. This process is done by the Overseer willingly offering false information to protect the group overall, making their task of commanding the members easier. *'"Overseer"' is the highest rank within Shōten, having complete and utter control of the functions of the group without having to worry about inputs from anyone, aside from the other Overseers. Despite all Overseers holding the same amount of power, their collaboration with each other's tasks is almost flawless, having very little discrepancies amongst each other. This position is currently held by Unknown, Unknown, Kakki, Chikara, Atsumari, Risāchi and Goraku. 'Gourmet Sages' The Gourmet Sages is an organization of people who was formed by Senryaku. They put on the facade of being able to bless people's food to ward off death, or to improve the taste. Since its creation, it has gained a significant amount of influence within the Human World, obtaining several riches and the like. It tends to abuse this influence from time to time. However, this influence allows Shōten to further expand its source of information. *'"Executive Gourmet Sages"' is a group of specific people that follow Senryaku's ambitions. Unknowingly to the members, however, the group is unaware of its position and beneficial status to Shōten. This position is currently held by Hisuteri, Tanoshimi, Nigemasu and Hotai. Operations Shōten is a very organized organization that labels each of their tasks, especially their most biggest tasks, under a specific codename. The meaning of the codenames are known to specific people, however the less important codenames are known to the lower-ranking members as well. Due to these codenames, Shōten is capable of hiding the meaning behind their intentions, giving them an upper-hand in battles and confrontations. 'Major Operations' *'FROST': There is currently no information revealed about this. *'REPLACE': There is currently no information revealed about this. Members Trivia *Shōten means Ascension in English. However, it is currently unknown as to why the organization was named this. Category:Organization Category:Shoten Category:Food Heaven Category:Antagonist